Hetalia of Oz
by IRuleEverything101
Summary: Amelia just wanted to go for a walk with Tony... But she got kidnapped by an evil witch instead. Will she ever make it back home, or will she stay stuck in Oz with all the crazies forever! RussFEMAmer mostly crack here people!
1. Chapter 1

**Aki: As I said in the last chap. of 'A Match Made in School', This is my version of Wizard of Oz with the Hetalia characters. I hope this is long enough for a first chapter and that you all like it! It features Amelia once again, just because I love writing her XD! Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Our story begins in the middle of New York City, with our heroine simply sitting in her apartment, bored out of her ever loving mind.

"I'm so booooored!" Amelia F. Jones cried as she rolled off her couch. With a **'THUMP'** and a strangled groan, a small grey being walked out of the kitchen. It moved over to stand above the fallen girl, and see if she was harmed. If she was, who would amuse him on regular bases? The small grey man- Because he didn't have any characteristics that could be potentially female, and he had told the blonde on the floor that he was male on several occasions- poked at her with one of his long fingers, to see if she was alive. He had read somewhere that a human could die if they hit they're head to hard.

"Quit it Tony." She muttered batting his hand away.

Seeing that she was fine, he turned around to go back to the kitchen.

"Wait, don't leave me alone!" she cried, reaching towards him. He looked at her and her faced brightened. "Really? I want hamburgers for dinner!" She practically shouted. "But first, let's go for a walk!"

Tony looked outside, at the rain blowing sideways and the flashes and booms that indicated thunder and lighting, and then looked back at her.

"C'mon, don't be a pansy." She said standing up. "It'll be fun." She walked over to the hallway closet and pulled out her bright yellow rain jacket to wear over her blue jeans and MIT sweatshirt. That was followed by bright yellow rain boots an umbrella that had a sun and rainbow design on it. "C'mon, Tony. I'll be your best friend~."

She got a stare.

She frowned. "I know you're already my best friend, but come with me." She was whining now, but she didn't care. But alas, it wasn't working! Tony just turned his back and reached a hand towards a frilly blue and black apron hanging inside the kitchen doorway. _'Fine.'_ She thought, glaring. _'He wants to play hard-ball; I'll play hard-ball.'_

"I suppose I could call Arthur to go on a walk with me." She wondered out loud looking at her cell phone sitting on an end table that Tony had picked out. She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked over to see Tony in a get-up similar to hers. He even had the same umbrella as her! "Yay!" She said raising her arms above her head. "What did Kiku say you yell in Japanese…? Oh! Bansai!"

Tony stared.

"It's wrong?" she asked as she opened the door.

"…"

"Well excuse me for not being able to speak proper Japanese." She complained as they walked towards the elevator.

"…"

"Fine, I'll ask Kiku to teach me when I see him again."

They had finally made it outside and were standing in the awning of the building looking at the rain that was now falling at a 45 degree angle. Tony pointed this out, but Amelia wasn't paying him any mind. Instead she was looking at the strangest thing. It was a woman flying on what looked like a giant knife, magic carpet style, and chasing a man on a lead pipe. She watched them fly around in the rain for a minute before rubbing her eyes. Then she cleaned her glasses of rainwater. She looked back up and sure enough, there they were, still going at it.

"I'm not crazy." She said. She looked at Tony and pointed up. "I'm not crazy right? You see them too."

"…"

"I KNEW IT!" She said pumping her fist in the air. "Well let's leave them alone and be on our merry way, Tony."

"BROTHER!"

"Go away~!"

"I don't see them, I'm just walking. I don't see them, I'm just walking!" Amelia muttered as she walked to the corner of the block.

"BROTHER, I JUST WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

"That's so wacked…" Amelia said as she looked up at them once more. It was now raining harder and her legs were soaked, but she didn't mind. She was made of tougher stuff.

**"BROTHER!!!"**

Okay, that one sounded more menacing then the other ones.

"Help me~~!!!"

She twitched and Tony looked at her hard. "I-I'm not gonna do anything, I swear." She said as she made her way over to a potted tree that just happened to be part of a pair in front of a hotel. "Really, I'm not. Pinky promise." She said as she hefted it onto her shoulder. Amelia looked up and saw that the man and girl flying around were going in a circle over her head. _'It's like their asking me to do something, so I have to do something, right?'_ she thought as she waited for the girl on the large knife fly in her line of vision once more. Once she did, she let the potted tree fly as well. She caught the girl in the side, causing her to fall off her knife.

And she went down hard!

She hit the ground with a sickening _'WUMP'_ and didn't move.

"Oh shit." Amelia said as she ran over to the girl. "Uh, Tony!"

"…!" Tony told her.

"I know, but he asked for help." She replied looking down at her. "…Is she dead?"

"…"

Amelia looked at her alien friend. "That was cold, Tony."

"She is dead, da?" Amelia jumped to the left and turned to her right. The guy that the girl was casing stood next to her and looking down at the body on the ground. He had a small sadistic smile on his face as he looked at the unmoving body.

"Uh…isn't she your sister?" Amelia asked taking a step back from him. This dude was seriously starting to creep her out, and who knows, he might come after her for y'know, KILLING HER!

"Was~."

"What?"

"You are very slow, da?" He asked as he turned to look at her. "She WAS my sister, but now that she is dead, she is no more~."His smile widened. "And now, without her damping my powers, I can finally take over Oz."

_'……….What?!...........'_ she thought not paying attention to the large man in front of her.

"…and since you did me the honor of killing her, you shall be my queen~!"

"I'm dreaming right?" she looked down at Tony, her voice getting shrill. "Right? We're back at the apartment right now- or better yet! - We're at school, and Kiku is playing a prank on my with help from Arthur's mumbo jumbo hebee jebee cult stuff!" She turned to the man in front of her. "And you! Now that I take a closer look, you look like that asshole Braginski! All three of you got together on this, didn't you!?"

"I've no idea what you are talking about~. " he said as he removed the platinum Mary-Jane shoes from her feet. Then her body shriveled up and curled inward until there was nothing but a crumpled piece of cloth on the ground. "Perfect~." He said. He tucked the Mary-Janes into his black trench coat and adjusted his dolphin grey scarf before turning to Amelia.

"Your name, please?"

"…!" Came from Tony, but Amelia didn't pay him any attention.

"Amelia F. Jones, at your service!" She answered brightly, forgetting who she was talking to for a moment. But she suddenly remembered when she felt an arm circle her waist. It lifted her up easily, and she was placed on something that was obviously metal -_'Probably that stupid pipe'_- with a solid wall of muscle at her back. "Hey! HEY! T-this is kidnapping!" she cried as she struggled in his hold. His arm wasn't bugging an inch.

"Eh? No it isn't~. I'm taking you home with me, because you are going to be my queen, Амелия*~!"

All the blood rushed from her face.

"TONY!!!" she yelled as she grabbed onto the little alien man that was closer than she thought. He grabbed onto her as well as the pipe started to rise up into the air.

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as they sped off into the rain, with her struggling all the way .

But soon, the rain gave way a colorful tunnel that reminded her of the one time she smoked pot in high school and she looked through a kaleidoscope. It was making her sick.

"W-what the fuck-"

"We are going to Oz, where we shall be married at once~!"

"I don't even know you! How the hell are we suppose to get married?!"

"Ah, I am the Wicked witch of the West, but you may call me Vanya~!" he said. "And now that you know that, we can be married~!"

"NO!" she shouted. She let go of one of Tony's arms and flung her arm back, catching him in the jaw. Not expecting that, his grip on her waist loosened. Now, Amelia was notorious for being clumsy, no matter what the circumstances. And now was no different. As she brought her arm back to her body, she lost her balance on the pipe, causing her to topple off the pipe. Vanya leant over to try to catch her, but instead the platinum Mary-Janes tumbled out of his coat, and both the shoes and Amelia were falling to fast for him to catch them . Instead, he called out "Keep the shoes safe! I shall find you and your little friend soon~!"

But Amelia wasn't listening, because she saw the ground coming towards her face fast!

"Tony, don't hate me, 'kay?"

"…"

"Aw, I love you too! See you in hell or heaven or wherever we go when we die." She said closing her eyes for what she thought was the last time.

* * *

**Aki: So there it was. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Leave it in a review. If you want a certain character to make an appreance, leave it in a review. Till next time lovelies ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki: Hey there everyone~! I'm back, for know. If your reading this and you also read my other APH stories, a note: AMMIS will be updated in 7-14 days, I just have to write out the second half of it. LL will be updated whenever I figure out what I want to happen next. ABM3 will be updated when I figure out how I want to word it to make it sound nice. That will be all for now!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The next time Amelia opened her eyes, it was to see a blurred straw ceiling over her head. Which was weird since the ceiling at her apartment was blue, with one of those lunar phases overhead lights Matthew got her, and she didn't see her ceiling while at school, cuz she slept on the bottom bunk of a bunk-bed that she shared with Tony. So, where the hell was she if she wasn't at school, or at home? Ah, the thousand dollar question. Sitting up, she was met with the blurred images of a small door way, a dirt floor and a small table and chair. 'What the hell?' she thought as she sat up. It was then that she noticed that she didn't have her jeans on, but instead it her lower legs were bare, and higher up her thighs were covered by a pale blue skirt. She looked at her arms next and saw that there was no MIT sweatshirt sleeve, but this little powder blue…puff thing that served as a sleeve. _'Kiku didn't make me cosplay while I was drunk again, did he?'_ she thought as she put her feet on the floor. But she didn't see bare feet like she thought she would. No, instead she saw frilly frou-frou ankle socks…..

And a pair of platinum Mary-Jane shoes.

"The fuck is going on here?" She said to herself as she squinted to try to get a better look at everything.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said. She turned to see who it was, but just got a blurred shadow. "I'll go get Mr. Tony."

_'…Mr.?'_ she thought. Then looked again when the figure came back with a grey shape that she assumed was Tony. "Tony?"

Tony moved quickly and pushed her glasses onto her face and the world came into focus instantaneously. She looked around, and sure enough, she was in a hut with a dirt floor. But then she looked at Tony, and couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tony!" She cried as she flung herself at him, getting her legs dirty from all the dirt.

"Idiot." He said as he pat her head.

"You're not talking in my head anymore." She sniffed looking up at him.

"I'll explain later when your emotional levels aren't as distressing." He said before turning and walking out the door.

"Kay…" She said getting up. She dusted off her bottom half and looked up when she heard a throat being cleared.

She stopped and stared. "T-Toris? You're here too?"

"Who?" Asked the brunette.

"You're Toris!" She said. She was starting to get excited. If Toris was here, that meant she wasn't crazy! "And your boyfriend is Feliks, and your scared of that Russian bastard Braginski, and even though Feliks always loses, he still tries to fight him, and-!"

He cut her off before she could work herself into a tizzy. "I'm sorry miss, but my name's not Toris. Nor do I know who Feliks or Braginski is."

She stared at him in silence, with a look that said_** 'Ooh, you're a liar aren't you? A liar, liar pants on fire! I know I'm right so shut up, liar!'**_ He wasn't sure how he got that with just one look, but he thought better than to ask, since she was almost certainly going to over excite herself.

"Er, I'm actually the leader of the Baltic Guild, so-"

"Baltic Guild?" she asked, clearly not getting it.

"Well, yes. Here in Oz, certain places have guilds, for certain things."

"So what's the Baltic Guild for?" She asked, trying to see if she could catch him up in his own lies, since they had to be lies, since she wasn't crazy. "And what's Oz?"

"Everyone in this guild is from the Baltic region of Oz, and since all of us here do something around or in the Baltic region, we just sort of started being known as the Baltic guild. And Oz is the land that you currently reside in."

Amelia snorted at his answer, and said "That's what you think, since this is all some…fever dream? Yeah, it's just a fever dream!"

"Excuse me? Are you sick, Miss?" He reached over to try and check her temperature.

"So…what do they call you?" Amelia asked instead, batting his hand away.

"Baltic #1." He said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And to him it probably was.

Amelia opened her mouth to ask more questions,but was cut off by a scream from outside. Both people in the dirt hut jumped.

"That sounded like Baltic #3!" Not-Toris said as he jumped up and ran out.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Amelia said running out after him. Not-Toris stopped suddenly, making Amelia bump into him. She looked up at him and saw him trembling. She frowned and looked around him to see the asshole that brought her here.

"Hey, you're the asshole that brought me here!" she yelled, coming out from behind Not-Toris.

Vanya looked up from pressing on some poor little boy's head, and smiled. Only four people in the entire world of Oz would yell at him, and one was dead. He didn't hear any tinkles in the air, or the sound of frying pans clanking together, nor did he smell the sickening smell of roses. So that would mean it was…

"Ah, my future queen has come to me~. That saved me a lot of trouble~." He said turning to face her, with that little smile in place.

"Wha-? I'm not your future anything! You're gonna send me home this minute, asshole!" She shouted. And she stomped her foot for good measure, because you always stomped your foot on the ground when you meant business.

_'Ah my future queen is so cute.'_ He thought as he watched her continue to rant and rave at him. He walked over to her and grabbed one of her smaller flailing hands into his own. Or he tried to. When his fingers wrapped around hers, he got a semi-painful shock. He quickly looked down at her feet and saw his little sister's shoes on her feet.

_'Ah so that's why.'_ He thought as he sent her a smile. "Would you be so kind as to remove those shoes, my dear?"

"N-no!" Not-Toris said quickly. He just as quickly covered his mouth and started trembling when Vanya turned his head to look at him.

"Hm? Did you say something, Baltic #1~?" he asked taking a step toward him. "Really, you should know better than to interrupt your future king and queen when they are trying to have a conversion."

Before Vanya could lay a finger on Not-Toris, there was a flash of light and the sound a tinkling sound that reminded one of wine glasses touching each other could be heard, accompanied by the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground.

"Like, stop right there!"

They all looked up to see a medium sized blond man on a cotton candy pink pony. Let me repeat myself; a COTTON CANDY PINK pony. The man's attire was, simply put, a very puffy dress, complete with lots of lace and more than enough frills. And apparently, pink seemed to be his color of the day, because it was the same obnoxious shade of pink. And they could tell it was a man because of the way his dressed hugged his non existing curves. As soon as Amelia looked at him, she had to turn away, lest she be blinded by the sight before her.

The pony landed a few feet away from where Amelia, Not-Toris and Vanya were standing, and somehow got off said pony without tripping in that outrageous dress. He stood proud and tall, and Amelia finally got a good look at him.

"Feliks, man Am I glad to see you!"

* * *

**Aki: And that's where I shall end for now. **

**In case anyone's wondering, I have cast the Scarecrow(Japan), the Tin Man(Germany) and the Cowardly Lions(N & S Italy), as well as various other characters, so you have that to look forward to. See you all next Time!**


End file.
